It Started With A Kiss
by Kineticfairy
Summary: “I do not like being made the fool and that is exactly what you did after school that day.”“Is that so, well get over it, I certainly have. Or is it that you liked it so much you’re starting to have daydreams about it.” AnzuKaiba. Oneshot [edited]


**Hey, here I am, once again with another Yu-Gi-Oh Story... what is my obsession! Anyways this is a one shot... unless ten reviews says otherwise, I could see me extending it, but for right now, just think of it as a oneshot Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki Fic. Enjoy**

They started out as enemies, for the sole reason that he was in competition with her best friend Yuugi Mutou, who also happened harbored the spirit of her beloved Yami. However, due to recent events of a terrible bet… much to say they were no longer enemies and Yami no longer infected every corner of her mind. It was a stupid bet suffice to say, and less of a bet and more of a dare to which she followed through. She was to kiss the most arrogant, self-centered, egotistic male in the whole of the universe, also very wealthy and handsome… The Seto Kaiba. She nodded, confident in her follow through. She marched right up to him at the end of school, stopped in front of the bastard glaring up at him, reached up, grabbing the back of his head, she remembered how silky his hair had been, grabbed the lapels of his blue uniform and tugged him down, meshing her lips against his, which were soft yet slightly chapped.

She had done it in front of the entire class, but she didn't care, it was part of the dare, who was to know that he could taste so good? She didn't regret it for one minute, but she sure as hell made it like she did, dealing him a tight slap to his face before storming off. He yelled after her for that, accusing her that she was the one who initiated the kiss.

"**_Mazaki!" he grunted out angrily, stalking towards her. He was a tall man, frightening in his own way, yet he didn't scare her at all. Either that or she was just putting on a brave front. To be encounter out of school, on a street sidewalk by Seto Kaiba, CEO of prosperous Kaibacorp., who would have guessed?_**

"**_What is it Kaiba?" she demanded as he towered over her, he did look really good in his purple trench, his hair windblown slightly by the gust of wind drifting through the chilly air. It was fall now and she was on her way home from dance recital practice. She folded her arms across her chest, tightening the wool jacket as she did._**

"**_I do not like being made the fool and that is exactly what you did after school that day."_**

"**_Is that so, well get over it, I certainly have. Or is it that you liked it so much you're starting to have daydreams about it." she threw, making it look like she was guessing, by putting her arms out and up, hands turned up. He glowered at her, his deep cerulean eyes intense with hate. She brushed it off and smirked, chuckling before turning on her heel to leave him with his thoughts, but she barely twisted around before his hand landed on her arm, fingers wrapping around her wrist. "Like me go you superficial-" he cut her off with a hard kiss to her mouth. She was stunned, her eyes widen wide as he slowly relaxed the kiss. Her eyes sooner or later, she couldn't recall, closed and her free arm leisurely wrapped around the back of his broad shoulders. She moaned into the kiss and he deepen it, gently forcing her head back. It was even better than the kiss she received off his guard. She could feel her knees go weak and he held her back with his other arm to catch her before she fell. When he finally broke the kiss, her face was flush and her eyes were still closed._**

"**_Whose going to be left daydreaming, now?" he taunted and she opened her eyes, speechless and hot. He swallowed and turned his eyes from her. "Ilikeyoumazaki." he muttered so quickly that she missed what he said entirely. _**

_**Clearing her mind, she spoke, "Sorry, didn't catch that." she panted out, her breathing erratic.**_

"**_I… I like you, Anzu." he repeated, slower this time and his voice lower so that only she could hear it._**

"**_I knew it would be bold!"_**

"**_You're a nice person! You'll listen intently to whatever I say!" He shifted his feet and turned, beginning to walk away as a rain of leaves swirled around them._**

"**_You like me? That can't be true… Kaiba, you fool…" she scolded. Kaiba stopped and turned away._**

"**_Maybe one day you'll take me seriously." With that he continued his way, swallowed by the crowd of pedestrians. It was not going to end that way if spitfire Anzu Mazaki had anything to say about it. She picked up her own speed and ran in the direction he had disappeared to. She pushed through the many people blocking her way and she picked him out as he headed through the park, leaves falling every which way due to the wind. She clenched her fist and lunged at him, pushing him forward and turning him around, when he had steady himself she threw her arms around him, leaping up, so that her legs were bent up. She pressed her lips hard against his. He caught her, wobbling, almost knocked down by the force she had left in her wake. He steady them, dropping his suitcase and holding onto her waist, kissing her back. She pulled away._**

"**_Ask me to dinner, baka!" she demanded, glaring at him. He smirked and flicked her hair out of her face._**

"**_That desperate to be with me."_**

"**_Just ask me, before I change my mind."_**

"**_Whatever you wish, princess." he set her down on her feet and gave her a elegant bow, one arm sweeping to his chest. "Anzu Mazaki would you care to join me for dinner, say around seven-thirty?" he rose, expectantly and she nodded firmly._**

"**_Yes."_**

It was funny to think that through all of that time and through all of their petty arguments they managed to remain the best of lovers. They were but a day away from graduating. She looked at her framed photo of them on her dresser, she wore a satin white dress adorned in pearls and onyx and him in his white tux and lilac button-down shirt and lighter colored tie. It was their prom picture and though he kept his cool look, they still looked like a favorable couple. He was taking her out to dinner tonight and she could barely wait. He hadn't too much time for her this week due to planning to go across seas for a big meeting with a company that was considering merging with Kaibacorp., on condition. He gave her twenty minute phone calls and whatever school time he could spare, though it wasn't much. It wasn't as overwhelming as some of her girlfriends were lead to believe. He made time for her, that was the important thing.

Yuugi, Honda, Otogi, Bakura, Shizuka and Mai did not condemn her on her choice to date Seto Kaiba, Jounouchi didn't either, he was just being Jounouchi, only talking to her for twenty minutes before purposely forgetting who she was and dragging Mai and Shizuka off. Yuugi, time and again apologized to her even though she explained that she understood what that bonehead was doing, he obviously felt it his right to apologize for his friends behavior each time he was rude about her relationships. She just knew that Jounouchi was just having more trouble than the others adjusting to Kaiba being a part of her life. Her alarm clock finally went off and she slid off her bed, tightening the bow of her uniform. She combed her fingers through her hair and she grabbed her suitcase-like backpack and headed down the stairs in her fuzzy blue slippers. Her mother and father were having breakfast already. "I wish you would wake up earlier so you can join us for breakfast."

"I'm fine, Mama, don't worry." she screamed out all of a sudden, startle by her younger brother, Tetsuya, pouncing behind her, making a battle cry. "Tetsuya, you little snot!" she lunged at him, dropping her bag and running after him as he avoided her. They ran around the table.

"Our daughter may be older, Mama, but she never grows up."

"You're right, Papa. It's astonishing that she has such a handsome, mature boyfriend when she herself is quite immature." They spoke in a monotone of a normal conversation being carried out as they sipped their tea and coffee and ignored their bickering children. Anzu continued to chase her screaming brother, yelling out idle threats.

Seto Kaiba himself was chasing after his younger brother quite fervently than otherwise mentioned. He stopped to sneeze, then continued his hunt. "Give it back right now, Mokuba!" he demanded, corning the younger boy.

"No way, not until I get a peek."

"It's none of your business. Give it here or you're grounded."

"Shush, whatever!" Mokuba yelled and Seto stalked towards the boy, Mokuba took this time to evade Seto, who fell to his knees and Mokuba flew out through the kitchen door and bounded up the stairs, his footsteps echoing through the large, yet empty mansion. He groaned as he got to his feet. 'What a little hothead.' Kaiba brushed his pants and shoulders off and walked to where he believed Mokuba to be hiding. There was no use running, the kid had probably already gotten his peek… unless. Kaiba took off at full speed, hoping he could still maintain his private secret. However he was wrong as he opened the door and flicked on the light, Mokuba was admiring it. The small white ring box that held the custom made engagement ring. "Pretty." he said like a three year old, though Mokuba was twelve going on thirteen.

"Yes, yes, you've had your "look" now hand it over."

"Are you going to propose to Anzu-Chan?" he wondered, eyes wide with hope.

"Ma-Maybe." he said, snatching the box and shutting it tight. He lifted up the mouse pad on his desk and removed the key, before locking it securely the ring and its case in the top upper right drawer. He pocketed the key, giving Mokuba a look. "Thief." he muttered and Mokuba looked innocently up at his big brother.

"Don't be like that Seto, its obvious that you care very deeply for Anzu, even to dare say… love." he dragged the latter coyly before rushing off as the older brother took a swipe at him, missing entirely. As much as Seto loved that kid he could be rather annoying when he chose. How could he let his plan get out so early? He wanted it to be a surprise to the very end, well it was wasted now, Mokuba knew and then maybe a bunch of kids in his grade would know to, not that they would know what to do with the information.

"Mokuba!" he growled going after the boy. "You better keep your mouth shut." just because other children didn't know what to do with information like that didn't mean Mokuba, who was wise beyond his years, didn't.

…

The hallways bustled with students, some of them hanging out the windows, talking to students not in their classes. She spotted them among the crowd and hurried over to them smiling and waving, Jounouchi sighed and folded his arms, he was ready to give her his twenty minutes, or so it looked. She stopped by them, smiling. "Hey, guys." she cheerfully greeted.

"My, Anzu, you seem happy." Bakura chirped.

"Because I am."

"A date with Kaiba?" Honda wondered and her face turned bright pink. "Ah-ha!" he said, coolly, winking at her. He returned her smile.

"Ah! Who cares about hot shot, Moneybags!" Jou replied louder than any of them, like he did whenever the Kaiba was mentioned.

"I do." she said sullenly, wishing he'd just get over it all ready, but for the sake of their friendship she was willing to wait it out.

"I'm sorry, Anzu, but one of these days I'm gunna kick that guys ass." he said angrily, stalking off, not even twenty minutes and he was already on his way. She sighed and Yuugi rubbed her back.

"He get over it, someday."

"I know, I just wish someday were here all ready." she lifted her head and her eyes blinked wider.

"Hey, why don't we get to class early, Honda?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh, okay." the two said: "Later" to Anzu and went on their way. She nodded to them and then hurried towards what or better yet, who she had seen. He smiled at her as she slowed her pace, his smile quickly vanished, remembering where he was.

"Morning, Kaiba-kun." she greeted, her hands going behind her back, fingers interlocking, her bracelet given to her on her seventeenth birthday from him jingled.

"Morning, Mazaki." he grunted nervously, looking around them. She smiled at his shyness and stepped forward.

"I'm looking forward to tonight." that caught his eye and she smiled as a faint blush creep along his nose and cheeks. He was so adorable when he was like that, his confidence seemed fierce when they were alone together or dining. He could never really bring himself to hang out with his girlfriend and her friends at the same time, picking her up on his Suzuki motorcycle however wasn't a problem, she would say goodbye to company and then get on the bike with gifted helmet and then they would race off, he didn't have time to associate, though she wished he would.

"That's-that's good." he stuttered.

"Walk me to class?"

"S-sure." he said, moving his feet along with her. She enjoyed being this young man's girlfriend. She got to torture him daily at school and then relax into a normal relationship when out of school and there was nothing like a man who could dance, as she had come to learn not only at prom but several elaborate brasseries where dancing was accustomed. They walked inside the classroom, gaining unwanted attention, even after all this time some people still found it hard to believe that cold, calculating Kaiba had ever come to take a girlfriend and Mazaki of all people, they had always seen him as the type of guy who would be not only Domino's, but Japan's number one most eligible bachelor until his later years or perhaps maybe even forever. Well, they had all been mistaken, even herself. She thanked him quietly before rushing off to her seat, he nodded and then moved to his.

"Man, Kaiba, your chick sure is hot." Kenji, a associate of Kaiba's said over his shoulder.

"Don't talk to me right now."

"Whatever, man, just stating the facts."

"I'll ask when I need them pointed out to me."

"Still the same old Kaiba to me." Kaiba only scoffed, choosing to ignore the fool. Classes dragged on as usual, with a slight twist. Kaiba just couldn't concentrate, he was constantly thinking out every single scenario, the good ones and the bad ones, especially the bad ones. He had never done this before and wasn't entirely sure on how to go about it and though many married men work for him he hadn't the courage or the willfulness to approach one of them and inquire how they went about proposing to their spouses, that and he didn't want any one telling him it was a wonderful idea for him to do this or tell him the disasters that had followed their marriages. This was what he got for being a genius, the quite ones were cursed with being violent and the geniuses were cursed with being mental, he sure was feeling crazy now. The bell rang for the last class but he missed it entirely as the class emptied of exhausted and excited teenagers.

"Hey, you okay, Kaiba-kun?" she asked resting a hand on his back, he jumped slightly from his seat and she drew back her hand. "Sorry." she muttered and he looked up at her, shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just out of it." he gave her a reassuring smile and because the classroom was empty she bent down and pressed a soft, tender, yet brief kiss to his lips. She liked kissing him, liked the feel of his lips against hers.

"Would you like a ride home?" he offered, collecting his things and locking them away.

"I would love for you to escort me home." she was learning proper etiquette for him. He smiled at her and rested his hand on her the top of her head, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay, let's go." They left to their lockers, changing into their normal shoes before leaving Domino high together. She hesitantly slipped her hand down into his and he looked at her smiling, yet blushing face and tightened his grip on her hand. He led her to his motorcycle, handing her her helmet. She cradled it in her hands and then put it on, buckling the strap that held it on securely. He got on after putting his own helmet on and lifted the visor, his voice now muffled. "Ready?" she tightened her hands around his waist, he flipped down the aubergine tinted visor, kicked the kick-stand up, pressed down twice on the peddle till the engine hummed avidly and he released the brake on the handles and speed off. It was such a rush, every time he did this. The wind whistled over her helmet and she closed her eyes, she liked to pretend she was flying with him across the stars.

Tetsuya stood on the front lawn, looking down the road until he saw the blue and white motorcycle fly down the path , turning sharply into the driveway, next to his parent's nineteen eighty-seven Oldsmobile cutlass salon. He shut the engine off and put the kickstand up, removing his helmet. "Hey, Kaiba-kun!" he cheered and rushed toward the boyfriend of his beastly sister.

"Oh, go away Tetsuya, you're bugging him." Anzu said, removing her helmet.

"I was just saying: hi." he countered, sticking his tongue out and running inside.

"Sorry, we got into it this morning." she said with a smile, he lifted his leg over the seat and faced her, placing his hands on her waist and tugging her forward, she stumbled a little as he locked his arms around her stomach. She looked down into his eyes lovingly.

"That's all right. You're entitled to a sibling tiff every other day." she giggled at that and he smiled warmly up at her, his confidence returning, renewed and strengthened. "So… I'll see you at ten?" he asked smoothly, knowing very well what her answer was.

"Well, I don't know about that." she jokingly added. "I may be too busy with homework than to goof off with you."

"Is that so? Well, maybe I may be too busy for your upcoming coming quadrille." She swatted at his shoulder.

"Okay, don't even joke about that." she scolded and he smirked.

"Oh, so then you'll be ready by ten?"

"You know it." she said tapping the tip of his nose with her finger. "Hey, Kaiba?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad-glad that day happened?"

"Yes, me, too." he said, arching a brow. She smiled, her hand now pressed against his square jaw.

"It lead to this and I don't regret a single step." she bent down, slowly delivering him a sweet kiss. He leaned up into it, making this one last, compared to her earlier one. He loved what her touch could do to his body, make it warm and feel as if static were racing through his veins, jolting along every nerve. He pulled back, burying his face just under her breasts.

"Neither do I." he murmured and she stroked his hair gently before unlocking his arms from around her waist.

"Good. Till ten, lover." and she picked upon her backpack and walked backwards halfway, waving before she turned and headed inside. Putting his helmet back he started up his bike and raced off into the afternoon.

Anzu sighed, slipping out of her shoes and slipping her slippers on. She looked around and found her brother sprawled on their mother's lap watching television as she made rice balls. "Tetsuya, move your hair." she instructed and he sighed, changing positions so that he wasn't in her way.

"Mama, I'm going to my room to do my homework so I can go out by ten. 'Kay?"

"Yes, yes, as long as you show me that you finished." Anzu nodded and went up to her room.

She closed the door behind her and set her things down, removing her slippers and socks. She opened her closet and looked for something nice to wear, but began to whine pathetically, she had worn everything in that closet on each date with Kaiba. She tossed the dress to the floor and went to grab her cell phone, flipping it over and dialing one of her female friends. "Misato, quick I need your help…"

She worked piously on her homework, the breeze drifting in her room, followed suddenly by a groan. She looked to see a cute blond hair girl crawling through the window, she rolled over the sill and landed with a thud and another groan. "Seriously Anzu, you've gotta yourself a roll down ladder, it be easier."

"If my Mama found out, she'd killed me."

"With a title like that…? Here, here's the dress you wanted." Anzu jumped up, helping Misato to her feet.

"Awesome, thanks!" she said, taking hold of the hanger and hurry to her mirror.

"Want me to finish it?"

"Oh, could you, I want to get ready, it's almost nine." Misato nodded and sat down and got to work while Anzu snuck off to take a quick shower. By nine-thirty however she emerged.

"Took you long enough." Anzu blushed and then Misato continued the last of the homework as Anzu removed the towel after drying herself off and slipping the dress on. It was a plain eggshell white dress with a black thin ribbon around the waist, she tied the front, the skirt of the dress resembled a bell and the hem stopped at her knees. She slipped on her flat pointed heels and draped the towel over her exposed shoulders, the dress was after all off the shoulders. She blow-dried her hair and brushed it flat down. "Your hair looks good just below your shoulders." Misato said with a smile, admiring Anzu.

"Really, thanks?" she replied, putting the black headband on. She turned around, the towel falling from her shoulders. "What do you think?" she asked, whirling back around to admire herself in her closet mirror.

"A hundred percent cute!" Misato said giving her the thumbs up. She could hear the sound of a car coming down the street and she hugged Misato. "Tell me how your date went. Here. All done."

"Thanks so much, I'll spill it all to the last detail." she promised, removing the shoes and headed downstairs with the papers in hand, leaving Misato to climb back down. "Mama, Mama, I'm all done!" she cried, hurrying down.

"Ha-ha, are those the shoes you're going to where Anzu, they look funny." her brother laughed, pointing at her slippers.

"Oh, go play a game Tetsuya!" she hurried over to her mother and handed her the work, she skimmed through it.

"All right, but I'm checking it while you're out." she nodded and then kissed her goodbye, her Papa, too as she greeted him at the door.

"Oh! Anzu, have fun." she thanked him and closed the door behind her as she got her last shoe on. She ran over to the black limousine just as Kaiba was emerging.

"Amazing." he breathed as she stopped at his feet. She blushed and he offered his hand. "You look stunning."

"Thank you Kaiba-kun." he allowed her in first and followed, closing the door behind her, instructing the driver to drive before closing the divider. "So where are you whisking me away to?"

"I wouldn't say whisking away, per se, but it's a surprise all the same." he informed her.

"I bet I can guess."

"I'll take that bet, how much do you wager." she furrowed her brow, she hated when he thought he knew better.

"Oh, forget it." she huffed, folding her arms against her chest and he bent over kissing her hair. She latched her arms around his torso, still bearing her scowl and he smiled, resting his cheek on her hair.

"Cheer up, I don't want this date to go sour, its special."

"But then they're all special."

He blinked. "Yes…" she giggled at the awkwardness and he smiled back. "There, that the Anzu I know." They sat together quietly listening to the music itinerating through the car. She almost fell asleep in his warm embrace just driving around. She no longer tried to guess which fancy restaurant they would be attending, she was just enjoying his company, she hadn't seen him in such a long time and this was nice. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up, we're here." her eyes fluttered open and she sat forward, looking about as he pushed the door open. She defiantly would have never guessed, but she didn't let Kaiba in on her little secret. He had brought her back to his mansion. She wondered what he was planning… she didn't think she was ready to take the next step with him, though she couldn't deny that it came up every so often and thought about it in just the same amount. He led her inside by the hand, she had seen his living room and kitchen before when visiting, but upstairs had always been restricted by both of them, but now he was leading her up the beautiful glossy marble steps and her hand trailing along the cold golden banister. She wondered if Mokuba enjoyed sliding down those. She giggled at the thought and Kaiba looked down at her, curious to what she was all giddy about no doubt. "Come on, it's only a little further." he assured her.

They came to the second floor, which had a thin white carpet running down the path of the hardwood floor. He must have great maids to have a such a clean house with a twelve year old boy about with no doubt his friends over once in a great while. Seto Kaiba must demand cleanliness or something, that thought made her laugh again and she found herself rude as he looked at her again. "Sorry." she whispered and he shrugged, continuing their straight path. He suddenly stopped in front of some magnolia doors with silver handles. He opened the door and led her inside, shutting the door behind him. This was his bedroom, she could tell, there were signs. The color of the room, a contrast of white and blues, the curtains were a sheer azure color, a perfect match to a sunny clear blue sky, but she could see them perfectly because the sun began its descent a long while ago. There were scattered memorializes of his precious Blue-Eyes White Dragon and its other, greater form and of course the bed with white and blue sheets.

She was nervous as he led her out onto the balcony, but all her fears washed away as she saw the scene. A small circular table dressed with a white table cloth and adorned with white china plates, silver utensils and crystal clear wine goblets. A single small candle was lit, its orange and red flame licking at the night sky. On a separate table were silver containers and a chill bucket that held the nineteen ninety-seven Roederer L'Ermitage Anderson Valley Brut, Kaiba was teaching her they went along. She felt proud to know she was right as she glanced at the label as he pulled the chair out for her. Lively lychee, nut, lemon, apricot and baked apple aromas lead to tart apple and lemon curd flavors. Having a complex, yeasty quality. She smiled up at him as he took his place, uncorking the wine and pouring her a glass first then himself. "Kaiba-kun, this is amazing, simply perfect. Thank you."

"I'm glad I wanted everything to be perfect." he admitted then served her Yuba and other foods until she swore she could eat another bit, he smiled as she dabbed her mouth and chin with her napkin.

"That was delightful." she chirped and he was glad. She took a sip of her wine.

"Then I suppose you don't want dessert?"

"Maybe later." she said, knowing he was going to defiantly serve her something with strawberries.

"All right, then I guess everything is taken care of." she rose and went over to the balcony and looked at the world beyond her grasp, the night sky lit by thousands, no tens of thousands of stars glimmering. He followed her and hugged her from behind her hand came up, her fingers tangling in his hair. "Tell me you love me."

"Love? I thought you die before whispering or receiving those words." they both laughed and he nuzzled her neck.

"Humor me." he said tightening his hold on her.

"Seto Kaiba, I love you, so very much." she told him, leaning back against him, her hands pressing against his. He let her go suddenly and whirled her around, staring intensely in her eyes. "Seto-sama?" her lips moved slowly to his beautiful name. He touched her face and then descend to one knee and she stared at him with a bewildered expression, what was going on?

"Anzu Mazaki, there is no way, no matter how you look at it that you can say we started out as friends, I found you annoying and upsetting, auguring with me like that, not many dared, except you and your-your" he was trying now, not to insult her friends. "What I want to say is that after that day… that kiss you woke me up to realization, one that told me that I had always harbored feelings for you, not love, but something close and then after our years of dating, it became clear… I love you. I do and it fills me with feelings I sometimes dare not identify. I want to be there, forever, watching the years turn with you… there. But I have one condition that will tie me happily to you and the condition is: you have to be my wife, my best friend." her eyes were glistening with tears that did not shed and she was shaking. She gasped as he drew from his breast pocket a white ring case and he took her hand, closing her fingers around the box. She looked at her hand and then him and he nodded. She lifted it and opened the box and the tears fell. It was a single tiny diamond embedded in the center of a silver butterflies body. It sparkled and she laughed at its beauty.

"Set… Seto!"

"Yes, Anzu?" she slipped the ring on and examined it before crying harder with laughter.

"Yes, yes, and a thousand times yes." she lunged at him, locking her arms around his neck as she slammed him to the ground, showering his face with soft, wet kisses. He hugged her, her heart racing with joy.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"She said: Yes! She said: Yes!." he pushed them both up into sitting position, he held her shoulders. "We're getting married." he confirmed softly and kissed her with all the passion that had built inside of him. She had always thought that Seto Kaiba was the type of guy who would die before pledging eternal love. This completely filled the distance that had been so annoying… without a gap.

This uncontrollable feeling, if she tried to put it into words, she imaged he'd be bored, but with him holding her like that, she was sure that Kaiba would catch her with no difficulties. Her mind raced as he held her tightly to him. "Seto, can't you feel my heart beat fast? Don't you want this to last?" he nodded as she murmured against his lips. He lifted her to her feet, brushing back her hair.

"This is a prosperous day. So do you want to go spread the good news?" he took her hand and they left the balcony together. Her body holding onto his.

**Phew, that was long, so, tell me what you think. Everytime someone doesn't doesn't review a Moogle somewhere falls down dead. Won't somebody please think of the Moogles!**


End file.
